1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to railway rolling stock and consists particularly in third rail collection gear mounting beam for inside bearing trucks in which the truck frames are spring-supported directly on the journal boxes.
2. The Prior Art
In outside bearing trucks where the truck frame is supported on the journal boxes outboard of the wheels either by springs supported directly on the journal boxes or springs carried by equalizer beams supported at their ends by the journal boxes, third rail collection gear is conventionally mounted on beams supported directly on the outboard journal boxes or on beams mounted directly on the equalizers. For example, in L. Wheeler et al. U.S. Pat. No. 726,600 the third rail shoe beam is supported by brackets secured directly to the journal boxes while in G. H. David U.S. Pat. No. 668,710 the collection gear beam, or insulating block, is supported directly on the equalizers by straps. On some inside bearing trucks, as exemplified in K. J. Jackson U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,065, the third rail collection gear may be mounted on the equalizer beams but on an inside bearing truck without equalizer beams in which the truck frame is spring-supported on the journal boxes there is no structure analgous to the equalizer beam for mounting third rail collection gear and it would be extremely difficult to support it from the inner surfaces of the journal boxes, particularly in a motor truck in which the space between the frame side members is largely occupied by propulsion equipment including motors and gear boxes.